powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Odius
Madame Odius is Galvanax's personal adviser and is one of the main villains in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Character History 10 years ago she was present when Galvanax tried to claim the Ninja Nexus Star from Dane Romero and proclaimed the legends about it were true when he turned into a Power Ranger. When Galvanax managed to take it, she said he would be invincible. After Dane broke the star and the pieces returned to the Ninja Nexus Prism, she told an angry Galvanax that the Prism couldn't be broken. In the present, as a frustrated Galvanax was tired of waiting for the Ninja Power Stars to be freed, she stated that they could make new stars using the Ninja Steel that once covered the Prism and that it could be found back on Earth. An angry Galvanax threateningly asks her why, after ten years, mere humans could remove three of the Power Stars and his vicious contestants couldn't even take one. She could only tell him, in a fearful tone, that she had no idea. After the fall of Ripperat, she secretly overhears Galvanax say that he would get the stars soon. Once he departs, she says that she would see about that, revealing that she possess the Gold Power Star and had been capturing the one who pulls out the Power Star, Brody's long lost older brother named Aiden Romero, who is currently as a country singer named Levi Weston. She tells Galvanax that even Ripcon can clean the toilets properly. When Galvanax is gone, she tells Ripcon that they are having beans for dinner, extra spicy. In her secret lab revealed that Madam Odius had been experimenting on Aiden by stealing his memories into the mind of his robot impostor, leaving an amnesiac Aiden only have his memories as Levi, in attempt to show her superiority to Galvanax. Apparently, Levi escapes when the Astro Zord found and rescued Levi, but not before Levi took the Gold Ninja Power Star back and became the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger, thus returning to Earth with the Astro Zord. She tells Galvanax the next monster she sends will be more powerful, much to Ripcon's surprise. She later saves Ripcon after he is defeated by the Rangers. At the end, she taunts Ripcon saying he didn't find the traitor, before suggesting that perhaps Ripcon is the traitor. Personality She is sly and deceitful but has gifted knowledge about the Ninja Nexus Prism's history and powers. This is shown when, in spite of the Power Stars being unobtainable, she had her spies find out about the Ninja Steel that came with the prism during its impact on Earth, leading to the possibility of creating new Power Stars from scratch. Because of her know how, Galvanax relies on her while Ripcon gets suspicious at times, hinting about her having mysterious motivations in mind, which are proven correct after she is revealed to have the Gold Power Star and has had a secret room, containing a brainwash machine holding the supposed Gold Ranger. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *'Gold Ninja Power Star:' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Madame Odius is voiced by Jacque Drew. Notes *Madame Odius has an incomplete kitsune mask from Noh theatre in her head design. *Madame Odius is female in Power Rangers Ninja Steel, unlike Kyuemon Izayoi, her Sentai counterpart in Ninninger, who is male. This makes her similar to several monsters from MMPR, Zeo, Lightspeed Rescue, Wild Force and Operation Overdrive - Octoplant, Flame Head, Arachnofiend, Robocupid, Somnibot, Arachnor, Wedding Dress Org and Crazar. They too were males in their respective Sentai series but were changed to females in their PR adaptations. *Her method of corrupting the sixth ranger of the season is reminiscent to previous villains such as Rita Repulsa, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Lothor, Venjix Virus, Vrak, and Lord Arcanon's methods. *Unlike Kyuemon Izayoi, Madame Odius is not involved in growing the contestants of Galaxy Warriors. The method used instead is the Gigantify laser. **This is the same case with Curio/Funfilled Spy Luckyuro from the previous seasons, as the Sentai counterpart grew the monsters, but the PR counterpart did not. **Madame Odius is very similar to Vrak from Power Rangers Megaforce in terms of personality. Both have their own secret agendas, are secretly bosses themselves, (only taking over once the main boss is destroyed), are very cunning with their schemes, and they both taunt the Main Villain's Second-In-Command Generals to death (In this case, Creepox and Ripcon), so that they can complete their masterplans to usurp control from the main villain themselves. They're both, without a doubt, smarter than most villains in their seasons. Appearances See Also References Category:Ninja Steel Category:PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Main PR Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Super Ninja Steel